Another Love
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Terkadang kita hanya harus membiarkan sebuah cinta lama pergi agar bisa menyediakan ruang untuk cinta yang baru.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

A very long-long shot

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

Please Enjoy..

 **Another Love**

"Kami sudah memutuskan, mulai minggu depan kau akan tinggal bersama rekan kerja ayah."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Pisau dan garpu yang awalnya akan ia gunakan untuk memotong _steak_ sapi di hadapannya mendadak berhenti. Fokus penuh pada ayahnya yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat langka tersebut.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan itu bukan dimaksudkan karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas, melainkan untuk menuntut penjelasan.

Uchiha Mikoto yang menyahut. "Iya Sasuke, kau akan mulai tinggal dengan rekan kerja ayahmu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian memutuskan hal seperti itu?"

"Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolahmu terlalu jauh, apalagi kau sudah berada di kelas tiga. Kami tidak mau kau kehilangan waktu belajar hanya karena jarak rumah yang jauh. Tahun ini kau harus ikut ujian masuk universitas 'kan?" jelas Mikoto pelan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakan hal seperti ini padaku terlebih dahulu?" tanya–protes Sasuke. Tinggal di rumah orang, bukanlah hal yang gampang. Apalagi tinggal di rumah orang yang tidak di kenal. Sasuke terkadang merasa heran dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa memutuskan begitu saja bahwa Sasuke akan tinggal di rumah orang asing bahkan tanpa berdiskusi dahulu dengannya? Apa mereka pikir Sasuke akan begitu saja menyetujui rencana orangtuanya tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu?

Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya berpandangan singkat, seolah sudah mereka prediksikan bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut anak bungsu mereka. Mikoto yang berbicara. "Karena kami tahu, jika kami membicarakan hal seperti ini kau tidak akan setuju."

Sasuke menahan erangannya. Secara logika, tidak ada orang yang ingin tinggal bersama wali sementara kau bisa mengunjungi ayah dan ibumu setiap detiknya. Dan, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan menyetujuinya. Jika ia bisa tinggal nyaman bersama orangtuanya, mengapa ia harus tinggal dengan orang asing? Dengan orang asing, ia tidak bisa berbuat seperti di rumah, ia harus menjaga jarak, ia harus… menyesuaikan diri. Bagaimana jika ia tidak cocok dengan rekan kerja ayahnya?

"Kalau kalian tahu bahwa aku tidak akan setuju, kenapa kalian tetap sepakat untuk itu?"

"Sasuke, dengarkan _Kaa-san_. Ini dilakukan agar kau lebih konsentrasi pada ujian nanti. Kami tahu pilihan terbaik untukmu, Sasuke," kata Mikoto lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak betah disana? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak cocok dengannya? Kepribadiannya, kebiasaannya?" kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

Kali ini Uchiha Fugaku lah yang berbicara. "Kau tenang saja Sasuke. _Tou-san_ yakin sekali bahwa kau akan nyaman tinggal bersamanya."

"Bagaimana _Tou-san_ bisa yakin?"

" _Tou-san_ sudah berbicara padanya dan ia setuju untuk menampungmu di apartment-nya…"

"…lagipula, Hyuuga Hinata wanita yang baik, jadi kau tenang saja," sambung ibunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran kedua orangtuanya. Segala macam protes yang Sasuke keluarkan sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka. _Aku bahkan belum berkata bahwa aku setuju_ , batinnya miris. Dan lagi, hal yang paling tidak Sasuke sangka, rekan kerja ayahnya seorang wanita! Harap dicatat, WANITA. Hi–siapalah itu, Sasuke tidak mendengarkan nama wanita yang akan menampungnya di apartment-nya ketika Mikoto mengucapkan namanya.

Pikiran Sasuke berkejaran, berbagai spekulasi mengawang-awang di dalam pikirannya. Ia sedang duduk di dalam kereta yang melaju kencang ke kota sebelah, tempat apartment yang ayahnya berikan. Tempat tinggal wanita itu. Wanita yang bahkan tidak Sasuke kenal. Kertas kecil yang memuat alamat yang harus Sasuke datangi sudah berkali-kali dilipat, dibuka, dibaca hingga kertas kecil itu sedikit lecek.

 _Savoy Apartement, Konoha City, No. 789_

Peluit kereta berdengung nyaring, membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak dan cepat-cepat membereskan bawaannya dan mengantre untuk turun di stasiun yang setiap hari ditujunya, karena sekolahnya berada di kota ini.

Mungkin ayah dan ibunya sedikit benar, mengenai sekolah Sasuke yang terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kediaman keluarga Uchiha berada di Kota Kumo, sementara Sasuke bersekolah di SMA 3 Konoha, yang berada di kota sebelah. Untuk berangkat ke sekolah saja membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam perjalanan, itu pun sudah menggunakan kereta. Tapi bagi Sasuke, alasan itu tidak menjadikan ia diharuskan tinggal bersama dengan wanita asing. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu rupa wanita itu. Sekedar nama saja ia sudah lupa.

Setelah ia berjalan keluar dari stasiun, ia meneruskan perjalanannya berjalan kaki hingga dihadapannya berdiri megah Savoy Apartment. Savoy Apartment, merupakan apartment mewah yang biasanya di tempati oleh para pengusaha-pengusaha kaya yang terlalu malas untuk membeli tanah. Apartment ini dirancang oleh seorang arsitek muda yang sukses tetapi Sasuke lupa siapa namanya. Tapi toh itu tidak penting.

Sambil menyeret kopernya, ia memasuki _lobby_ apartement tersebut. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di _lobby_ , tapi Sasuke merasa dia sudah meninggalkan Jepang dan terlempar ke masa Yunani Kuno. Pilar-pilar besar yang menyangga _lobby_. Langit-langit cembung setinggi nyaris 10 meter, dengan Chandelier mewah yang Sasuke perkirakan harganya nyaris 300.000 Yen. Lukisan kedua belas Dewa-Dewi Olympia di langit-langit menambah kesan 'antik' pada apartment tersebut.

Warna lampu yang berupa jingga lembut, membuat mata nyaman memandang, tidak membuat mata sakit, tidak juga membuat silau. Lantai yang dilapisi oleh marmer, dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno, dan yang membuat Sasuke tidak habis pikir, terdapat sebuah air mancur mini di tengah _lobby_ , dengan patung Poseidon dan trisulanya yang berdiri gagah di tengah air mancur. Di pinggir-pinggir air mancur terdapat berbagai jenis tanaman hias beraneka ragam, membuat _lobby_ dipenuhi wangi bunga yang alami.

Siapapun arsitek yang mendesain apartment ini, pasti dia dibayar sangat mahal.

 _Front office_ -nya berada di sebelah kiri _lobby_. Sasuke menghampiri _Front Office_ sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Selamat Siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang wanita resepsionis dengan senyum lebar dan nada suara yang kelewat ramah. Matanya besar dan menatap Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu merinding.

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemui rekan ayahnya, tapi berhubung ia tidak tahu siapa namanya, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Untuk saat ini ia mengutuk diri kenapa ia tidak kembali menanyakan nama rekan kerja ayahnya karena ia lupa namanya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan kertas kecil berisi alamat wanita itu dan menyerahkannya pada wanita resepsionis tersebut. Wanita itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke dan membacanya, sebelum ia berseru antusias.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke? Orang yang akan tinggal bersama dengan Hyuuga- _sama_?" Pertanyaan itu kelewat antusias dan Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Kenapa pula wanita ini kelewat girang? Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dengan kikuk untuk meladeni perempuan itu. "Hyuuga- _sama_ tinggal di kamar nomor 789 di lantai 18. Kau bisa menggunakan _lift_ yang ada di ujung koridor (ia menunjuk _lift_ menggunakan jempolnya dan masih dengan senyum kelewat girang). Saya akan menghubungi Hyuuga- _sama_ bahwa kau sudah sampai," jelasnya. Ia mengakhiri penjelasan dengan sebuah kedipan untuk Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit jengah. Ia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang baru saja di jelaskan oleh perempuan resepsionis itu.

Setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' secara singkat dan datar, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju _lift_. Sasuke hampir menganga ketika melihat di samping pintu lift terdapat dua orang berjaga. Mereka memakai seragam khas hotel bintang 5 berwarna hijau lumut tua dan berdiri dengan kaku, seolah punggung mereka terbuat dari tembok. Salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol _lift_ dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

 _Lift_ itu luasnya 2x1 meter, dengan pintu yang terbuat dari lempengan kuningan dan lantai marmer. Sasuke menekan angka 18 dan pintu _lift_ tertutup pelan. Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke ditemani oleh musik klasik yang biasa didengar untuk orang-orang jaman dulu dan ibu-ibu hamil. Perjalanan yang terasa lambat, hingga musik klasik berikutnya diputar, barulah Sasuke sampai di lantai 18.

Sama seperti di lift _lobby_ , ada dua orang penjaga _lift_ , dan Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. Di depannya terpampang koridor luas dengan lantai granitt. Sepatu kets Sasuke bahkan bisa bergema keras karena tidak ada satu manusia pun yang melewati koridor ini. Oniks Sasuke meneliti tiap angka pada pintu-pintu di lantai 18 ini, hingga di ujung koridor ia menemukan pintu yang dicarinya.

 _789\. Hyuuga Hinata._

Sama seperti lazimnya orang bertamu, ia menekan tombol di interkom hingga suara seorang perempuan asing berkata, _"siapa?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih banyak, karena Sasuke yakin wanita Hyuuga ini pasti tahu siapa ia.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari interkom, tetapi suara kunci yang diputar dari dalam dan tuas pintu yang diputar, sudah menjelaskan bahwa Hyuuga ini membuka pintu apartment-nya.

Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan akan tinggal dengan wanita seperti apa. Apakah ia gemuk? Kurus? Berkulit putih atau hitam? Apakah rambutnya berwarna pirang atau coklat? Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Sasuke seperti apa rupa orang yang akan menjadi walinya.

Karena itu, Sasuke tidak akan menyangka bahwa Hyuuga Hinata itu merupakan seorang perempuan dengan rambut biru tua yang panjangnya sepinggang, dengan mata berwarna abu-abu suram, dan cukup mungil jika ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Hyuuga itu memakai kacamata lensa cekung ber- _frame_ tipis dan matanya nyaris tertutup oleh poni ratanya yang sedikit terlalu panjang.

Ia memakai kaos ketat yang pas di tubuhnya dan sebuah jeans panjang. Ia tidak tersenyum dan mengatakan 'hai, kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ ya?' atau 'aku Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya', atau hal-hal sejenisnya. Ia hanya membuka pintu masuk ke dalam apartment-nya sedikit lebar, tanda bahwa Sasuke boleh memasuki apartment-nya.

Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu, tapi lagi-lagi rasanya Sasuke seperti terlempar ke Amerika. Ruang tamu Hinata merupakan ruang tamu modern khas Amerika. Sofa beludru yang mahal, meja kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai pernak-pernik mutiara. Sebuah lemari dari kayu mahoni besar yang menyimpan berbagai macam jenis piring dan peralatan makan antic yang harganya ratusan ribu dolar. Langit-langitnya dipasangi sebuah chandelier mewah yang berkelap-kelip di sepenjuru ruangan.

Di tengah ruang tamu terdapat sebuah televisi dengan LCD 40 _inch_ dan satu set _home theater_. Di dindingnya terdapat berbagai macam lukisan-lukisan yang sering Sasuke lihat di pelelangan internasional. Menilai dari ruang tamunya, Sasuke bisa menebak bahwa Hyuuga Hinata merupakan seorang yang kaya.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua," kata Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Mereka berjalan terus, melewati dapur. Dapurnya sederhana, hanya sebuah dapur mini untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal sendiri. Di seberang dapur terdapat mini bar, yang di meja dan lemari atasnya dipajang berbagai jenis anggur yang sering Sasuke temukan jika kakaknya pulang ke rumah dan berpesta dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, minuman beralkohol yang Hinata koleksi merupakan minuman yang mahal. Seperti _wine_ dan koleganya.

Di sayap timur, terdapat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah kamar Hinata. Di sebelah pintu itu, terdapat pula pintu lainnya, yang pintunya lebih lebar dan terdapat berbagai ukiran.

Tahu kemana arah pandang Sasuke, Hinata membuka mulutnya. "Pintu yang disana adalah kamarku. Sebelahnya ruang baca, atau kau boleh menyebutnya perpustakaan. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya ruang kerjaku," jelasnya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat paham.

Tangganya berada di ujung ruangan. Di bawah tangga terdapat sebuah pintu kecil.

"Itu toilet untuk para tamu," jelas Hinata.

Mereka berdua naik ke lantai atas. Di lantai atas, atributnya tidak semewah yang berada di lantai dasar. Hanya terdapat dua kamar di lantai atas. Hinata membuka pintu kamar yang pertama.

"Ini kamarmu. Pintu sebelahnya merupakan gudang," katanya. Sasuke kembali mengangguk singkat sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berniat menaruh koper besarnya.

"Terima kasih. Mohon bantuannya dari sekarang," kata Sasuke sopan, dalam suara datarnya. Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Aku akan memberikan kunci cadangan apartment ini, sekaligus kartunya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui terlebih dahulu," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk ke dalam kamarku. Lalu, aku juga tidak mau kau seenaknya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ketika aku sedang bekerja, atau mengerjakan proyekku. Dan, aku tidak mengijinkan kau membawa masuk orang luar ke dalam apartment ini, kecuali kau mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepentinganmu dan mereka. Kau paham?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Itu permintaan yang wajar bagi Hinata, karena bagi wanita itu Sasuke merupakan orang asing.

"Kau boleh membereskan kamarmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam di bawah."

Setelahnya, Sasuke memasuki kamar yang akan ia tempati dan Hinata kembali ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah lama tidak memasak makanan. Ia nyaris lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memasak sendiri, bukannya mengandalkan jasa _delivery_. Karena itu, ia hanya memasak makanan ala kadarnya, seperti ebi furai, sayur bayam, dan daging teriyaki.

Rambutnya di kuncir satu, dan kacamata minus-nya sudah diletakkannya di meja kerjanya. Tubuhnya di lilit oleh apron berwarna putih polos yang nyaris menjadi benda usang di lemari penyimpanannya. Meja makannya sudah diisi oleh beberapa jenis lauk dan dua piring nasi yang baru saja matang. Ia membuka apronnya ketika Sasuke turun dari lantai atas.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur Hinata.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," kata mereka bersamaan.

Yang mendominasi hanyalah suara perpaduan sumpit yang digunakan untuk menjepit makanan.

"Jadi, kudengar kau bersekolah di SMA 3 Konoha, eh?" Hinata memutuskan membuka percakapan, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah tuan rumah dan ia berkewajiban membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

"Ya," jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil sesendok sayur bayam dan melahapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata.

Perlu waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menelan dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Rasanya enak."

Hembusan napas lega keluar singkat dari mulut Hinata.

"Kudengar kau rekan kerja Ayah. Apa kau bekerja di perusahaan Ayah?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Dikatakan bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha tidak. Aku hanya arsitek yang disewa ayahmu untuk merancang bangunan usahanya. Tapi, yah… Aku memang kenal dengan Uchiha Fugaku," jawab Hinata.

"Kau arsitek?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak terlihat seperti arsitek ya, penampilanku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mengamati langit-langit dapur dan sekitar dapur. Hinata menyadari pandangan Sasuke dan bertanya. "Apa kau suka desain apartment ini?"

"Apartment-mu atau seluruh Savoy Apartment?"

"Seluruhnya."

Sasuke harus menerawang dulu sebelum menjawab. "Aku menyukainya. Seperti berada di jaman Yunani Kuno. Aku juga suka konsep air mancur di tengah _lobby_ , terkesan elegan, meski aku tidak begitu suka dengan orang berjaga di depan pintu _lift_ dan resepsionis yang tersenyum kelewat lebar."

"Direktur apartement ini memang berlebihan. Ia lupa membedakan antara Istana Buchkingham dan apartment kelas menengah ke atas. Tapi sepertinya itu membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di apartment ini merasa diri mereka Perdana Menteri," komentar Hinata.

"Siapapun arsiteknya, ia memiliki selera yang mengagumkan."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti.

" _Kau memang arsitek dengan selera yang mengagumkan, Hinata-_ chan. _"_

Ia memaksakan diri berkata, "begitu? Kupikir juga begitu."

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu di hari pertama bersama Hinata-_ san _, Sasuke?"_

Uchiha Mikoto meneleponnya saat setelah makan malam berakhir dan Sasuke sudah di kamarnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang sudah satu paket dengan meja belajar yang sudah ada disana.

"Baik-baik saja kurasa."

" _Kau sudah makan malam?"_

"Ya, aku baru saja selesai makan malam."

" _Hinata-_ san _yang memasak atau makanan pesan antar?"_

"Hyuuga- _san_ memasak dan kita memakan masakannya."

" _Baiklah Sasuke, jadilah anak baik selama bersama Hinata-_ san _, paham?_ Kaa-san _bisa mengunjungimu akhir bulan._ Oyasuminasai _."_

"Hn. _Oyasuminasai_."

Sambungan telepon itu berakhir dan Sasuke meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja belajar. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan terlelap dengan cepat.

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin kau yang merancangnya untuk kita nanti, Hinata-_ chan _."_

Hyuuga Hinata bangun pagi dengan perasaaan ingin mengumpat pada seseorang, entah pada siapa tapi ia ingin mengumpat. Tidak pernah ia tidur nyenyak selama beberapa tahun belakangan, sampai ia lupa bagaimana rasanya terbangun ketika tidurnya lelap.

Ia tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tapi hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil berusaha meredam kekesalannya, yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Pada saat itulah ponselnya memutuskan untuk berbunyi nyaring, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang terletak di samping bantalnya dan mengambilnya.

 **Okaa-san calling**

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _Apa kau baru bangun tidur, Hinata-_ chan _? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, aku baru bangun tidur. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kaa-san _ingin bertanya, kapan kau akan mengunjungi kami di Kyoto. Sudah lama kau tidak pulang."_

"Aku tidak tahu, belakangan ini aku kebanjiran _job_. Mungkin bulan depan, atau nanti kulihat lagi."

" _Kau tidak memaksakan diri 'kan? Jangan memaksakan diri."_

"Aku tahu. Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja."

"Kaa-san _tahu, tapi tetap saja. Kau menjadi pekerja keras semenjak–"_

" _Kaa-san_ , tolong, aku tak mau membahasnya sekarang. Ataupun nanti. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Nanti aku telepon lagi."

Sebelum ibunya bisa membalas kalimat Hinata, ia sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melemparnya lagi ke sebelah bantalnya. Dan ia, kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, sambil mendesah lelah.

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari lantai atas dan tidak menemukan Hyuuga Hinata dimanapun. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, berniat pamit sebagai formalitas. Pandangan Sasuke sekali lagi menyapu seluruh ruangan di apartment Hinata. Dilihat berapa kalipun, desain apartment ini memang sangat cantik. Mungkin saja Hinata sendiri yang mendesainnya, mengingat wanita itu merupakan seorang arsitek.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali menyisir setiap sudut apartment Hinata, sampai matanya terhenti pada suatu objek yang berada di sudut ruang tamu.

Itu adalah sebuah Grand Piano berwarna hitam keluaran Yamaha. Kemarin Sasuke melewatkan piano itu, tapi sekarang piano itu tampak sangat mencolok di tengah apartement ini. Meski sebenarnya wajar saja jika ia memiliki piano. Dan saat itulah pintu kamar Hinata terbuka.

Wanita itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan piyama. Ia melihat Sasuke dan mengangguk singkat.

" _Ohayou_. Kau sudah mau berangkat sekolah?" Pertanyaan basa-basi lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

Sebuah kuapan ditahan oleh Hinata. Ia berjalan ke dapur. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kita."

Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Hinata, jadi ia mengambil tempat di meja makan, sementara Hinata sibuk memasukkan beberapa lembar roti di mesin panggang dan menyeduh air panas. Tak lupa ia beranjak ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisinya, hingga menampilkan sebuah reporter berita yang sedang memberi kabar dari tempat kejadian.

 **[…sampai sekarang polisi masih belum bisa memberikan klarifikasi mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang belakangan ini terjadi. Pihak kepolisian masih terus mencari ciri-ciri pelaku dan sudah memasang sketsa di berbagai tempat. Mereka menghimbau agar warga, khususnya remaja perempuan tidak keluar malam-malam…]**

Hinata kini sibuk memasukkan bubuk kopi _sachet_ ke sebuah cangkir dan dua sendok makan susu bubuk, untuk Sasuke. Entah pemuda itu akan menyukainya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, kecuali suara reporter wanita yang sedang terus-menerus mengabarkan berita terkini. Diantara mereka hanya diisi oleh gerakan masing-masing dan pikiran yang bergelinding.

Untuk mengusir rasa canggung, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada berita yang sedang disiarkan di salah satu _channel_ nasional yang paling digemari. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah selesai memanggang roti dan menyeduh susu serta kopi hitam untuknya. Ia menyuguhkannya di depan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat bahwa di hadapannya sudah tersedia setangkup roti bakar, beberapa bungkus selai rasa strawberry dan nanas, dan segelas susu.

Hyuuga Hinata menempatkan diri di depan Sasuke, dengan hanya secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kuharap kau terbiasa sarapan hanya dengan roti bakar dan susu," kata wanita itu, matanya melihat kearah televisi, sementara mulutnya meniup permukaan kopi.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

 **[… berita selanjutnya. Seorang kejaksaan agung di Mahkamah Agung pada kemarin sore ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian, mengenai penyalahgunaan 'Jual-Beli Kasus' yang selama ini dilakukannya. Penangkapan, dan penggeledahan rumah, diserai surat perintah berlangsung sangat cepat…]**

Uchiha Sasuke membagi fokusnya, antara sarapan di hadapannya dengan melirik kegiatan arsitek di depannya, meski ia tahu seja 5 menit yang lalu kegiatan Hinata tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya meniup-niup kopi hitam dan sesekali meneguknya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin bertanya, mengapa Hinata meminum kopi di pagi hari. Tidakkah ia akan mengalami maag jika meminum kopi tanpa ada perantara makanan? Apa ia sangat menyukai kopi? Apa alasannya?

Tapi, pertanyaan yang begitu banyaknya toh tidak ia utarakan. Ia hanya membiarkan pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, sambil ia menghabiskan roti dan susunya.

"Aku selesai," kata Sasuke, sambil bangkit dari kursi dan membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke _kitchen set_ , berniat mencucinya, sebelum Hinata mencegahnya.

"Letakkan saja disitu. Biar aku sekalian yang mencucinya nanti."

Ia melakukan apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," pamitnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

Lidahnya kaku ketika mengucapkannya. " _Ittekimasu_."

Karena sudah lama ia tidak mengucapkan kata itu lagi.

.

.

.

Menyusun makalah, pembuatan projek video, portopolio mengenai 'Sejarah Hari Buruh', dan ulangan Matematika lusa besok.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa tugas lagi yang akan menerornya untuk seminggu ke depan, tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Toh, ditambah satu atau dua tugas lagi tidak akan jadi masalah, jika pada dasarnya tugas yang diberikan para gurunya memang banyak.

Ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kondisi Savoy Apartment dan segala kemewahannya. Tapi, meski sudah beberapa minggu, matanya tak berhenti takjub pada bangunan besar ini. Yeah, meski ia sudah terbiasa dengan para resepsionis yang tersenyum terlalu lebar dan kalimat yang terlalu ramah. Atau para _cleaning service_ yang akan membungkuk terlalu dalam jika ia melewati mereka. Menurut Sasuke itu masih sangat berlebihan.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil kartu apartment dan menempelkannya di sensor pintu. Ketika pintu sedikit terbuka, ia bergegas masuk dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan.

" _Tadaima_ ," gumamnya, meski ia tahu bahwa jawabannya tidak akan pernah ada. Entah di kediaman Uchiha ataupun di apartment Hyuuga Hinata, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban ketika ia baru pulang ke rumah.

Melepas sepatunya dan setelah menaruh di rak sepatu (yang mayoritas isinya adalah sepatu hak tinggi milik Hinata), ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, ingin langsung meladeni tugas-tugas yang sepertinya sedari tadi merongrong ingin dikerjakan.

"Hyu–" Awalnya ia ingin memanggil Hinata dan memberitahu bahwa ia sudah pulang dari sekolah. Tapi kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang tamu.

Di salah satu sofa beludru, Hyuuga Hinata sedang asyik mengerjakan sesuatu sambil sesekali matanya mengarah ke televisi, yang saat itu sedang menayangkan _America's Next Top Model_. Rambut biru tuanya disanggul tinggi, menampilkan sebuah leher jenjang putih bersih yang sangat menawan. Hinata memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu kusam yang sudah sedikit longgar, sehingga salah satu kerahnya turun ke bawah, menampilkan sedikit tanktop yang ia kenakan. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan melipat sebelah kakinya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak berkedip lagi.

Langkah kaki Sasuke seolah dipaku di lantai, karena ia enggan berpindah tempat barang satu mili pun. Ia diam mematung, seolah ikut menyaksikan acara televisi, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memandangi Hyuuga Hinata secara lama dan dalam, meski hanya punggungnya.

Terkadang wanita itu menggaruk-garukkan pensil yang ia pakai ke kepalanya, atau kadang ia terlihat merenggut. Berdecak, dan kembali menggambar. Ada waktu dimana matanya teralih ke televisi dan pensilnya hanya digantungkan saja diantara jempol dan telunjuknya. Lalu ketika ia tahu itu iklan atau hanya basa basi MC, ia akan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Sasuke tidak berniat memanggilnya, takut merusak konsentrasinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hyuuga Hinata seperti sedang asyik di dunianya sendiri, melupakan sekitar. Dan tampaknya Sasuke menyukai bagian itu, dari dalam diri Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Mungkin Hinata harus berterima kasih pada bocah SMA bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Berkat bocah itu tinggal bersamanya, ia nyaris setiap hari memasak. Apron putihnya tidak lagi menjadi penghuni lemari penyimpanan. Kulkasnya tidak lagi hanya diisi oleh pizza dingin yang akan dihangatkan besok pagi. Kompornya tidak lagi kehilangan makna karena hanya dipakai untuk menyeduh air untuk kopi. Magic Jar-nya juga sudah kembali pada fungsinya dan berisi penuh dengan nasi.

Lauk yang dimasak Hinata kian beragam. Mungkin hobi memasaknya timbul kembali setelah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama seorang bocah. Tangannya tidak kaku lagi ketika memegang spatula, atau lidahnya yang kian peka terhadap rasa makanan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati makan malam dengan penuh rasa nikmat, meskipun dengan definisi yang berbeda bagi mereka berdua.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , apa kau bermain piano?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke yang tidak Hinata sangka.

Nyaris ia tersedak nasi jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Gerakan sumpitnya terhenti dan ia harus menghitung beberapa detik agar menjaga air mukanya tetap datar dan tenang. Ia letakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk, alibi agar pemuda dihadapannya tidak tahu bahwa tangannya mulai sedikit gemetar.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya, tenang.

Sasuke melirik kearah Grand Piano yang berada di sudut ruang tamu.

"Mungkin karena aku melihat kau memiliki piano," katanya. "Jadi, kau bermain piano?" tanyanya lagi.

Ia tidak langsung mejawab. "Aku sempat belajar piano, tapi aku jarang memainkannya."

"Kesibukanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk, singkat dan kaku. _Lagipula bukan aku yang memiliki dan memainkannya._

Percakapan itu terhenti. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam, tapi Hinata sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan makanan. Matanya malah menatap kearah Grand Piano yang sudah lama tidak disentuh _nya._

" _Ayo, duduk disebelahku. Akan kuajarkan kau cara bermain piano, Hinata-_ chan. _"_

.

.

.

Kenangan apa ya, yang paling berkesan dan masih Hinata ingat sampai sekarang? Entahlah, semua ingatan masa lalunya seolah mendadak blur dan ia tidak bisa melihat jelas kecuali bayang-bayangnya. Jika ia mencoba mengingat, maka yang akan diingatnya hanyalah dentingan piano dengan nada selaras yang menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ralat. Pernah sangat dikenalnya.

Mungkin ada, dulu, di hidupnya, masa dimana melodi itu menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Mungkin ada dimana ia sangat senang mendengarnya, menikmati setiap dentingan piano yang dimainkan dengan tangan yang sangat dia kenal, ia suka.

Jika ia semakin mencoba mengingatnya, ia akan mengingat sesosok orang yang memainkan piano. Piano yang sekarang menjadi barang yang tidak pernah ia sentuh lagi. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak sanggup.

Jika ia mulai menyentuh piano itu, maka mendadak, seperti udara yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam organ pernapasannya, kenangan-kenangan manis pahit yang sangat disukainya juga akan mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak akan sanggup menolak dan bisa jadi ia akan semakin terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam pikiran kurang ajar itu. Padahal selama ini ia sebisa mungkin menjauh dari sumber tenggelam, karena ia tahu, ketika tenggelam, maka Hinata tidak akan bisa mencapai permukaan lagi. Ia akan mati tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran itu.

Ada pula kenangan yang samar-samar, mengenai sesosok orang yang tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat hati Hinata memeleh jadinya. Senyum yang membuat jantungnya bisa dengan sukses melompat dan berdebar-debar. Membuat dunianya berwarna. Membuatnya… terasa hidup.

Entah sejak kapan hal itu berlalu, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menghitungnya, meski tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa tanpa sadar dirinya menghitung setiap waktu, sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini.

 _Tiga tahun._

Dan sialnya, Hinata tidak bisa berbohong.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Uchiha Sasuke masih berkutat pada materi Matriks yang ada dihadapannya. Jika hasil belajar bisa dihitung secara kuantitatif, maka pada data sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa materi yang masuk ke dalam otaknya hanya berkisar sekitar 30-40 persen.

Ordo 2x2, ordo 3x3, semua tampak tidak masuk akal di kepalanya sekarang. Sempat ia mengutuk Hatake Kakashi- _sensei_ , guru matematikanya yang selalu memberi banyak tugas pada muridnya dengan _deadline_ hanya semalam.

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat menuju dapur hanya untuk sekedar membuat susu hangat sebagai teman yang akan menunggunya mengerjakan tugas Hatake Kakashi- _sensei_.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya pelan dan berjalan kearah tangga, takut membuat berisik apartment yang sepi ini. Dan, disaat itulah ia mendengar seseorang berseru keras memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya di perpustakaan. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali megenai rancangan _basement_ sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan. Otaknya mampet, butuh inspirasi. Harus dimana letak pipa air pembuangan? Harus berapa banyak pipa paralon yantg dipasang di setiap sudut?

Ia sudah lelah mencari buku panduan lama yang ia gunakan sejak ia dalam masa kuliah, dan siapa sangka sekarang ia membutuhkan buku itu lagi. Ia memaksakan kembali otaknya untuk berpikir. Dimana ia menaruh buku panduan itu, ia bahkan nyaris limbung karena otaknya yang diperas sampai ia merasa isi otaknya sudah kering.

 _Mungkin terselip di dalam tumpukan buku dan skipsi ketika aku membereskannya_.

Akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi yang sudah satu jam lalu ia duduki, berniat ke gudang untuk mencari tumpukan buku tidak terpakai yang mungkin saja salah satunya adalah buku yang ia sangat butuhkan sekarang ini.

Dibukanya pelan pintu perpustakaan dan ia berjalan menuju lantai yang akan menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai atas.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah berpikir dan pusing, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang baru keluar dari sebuah kamar dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah, berniat menyeduh secangkir susu.

Saat itulah Hinata menubruknya.

"SASUKE!"

"Hyuuga- _san_."

Yang menabrak adalah Hinata, dan yang nyaris jatuh di tangga juga adalah Hinata, jika lengan Sasuke tidak dengan sigap meraih pinggang Hinata, menahannya agar tidak jatuh di tangga.

Jantung Hinata dalam sekejab terasa berdegup, karena takut dan tegang. Ia mencengkram kuat lengan baju yang Sasuke kenakan, dan tidak berani menatap ke bawah.

"Jangan dilepaskan," bisiknya sedikit takut.

Sasuke masih menumpu pinggang Hinata, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya, namun juga tidak ada niat untuk menarik Hinata. Pinggangnya terasa kecil di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wanita itu juga tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa saat ini Sasuke belum mau melepaskan pelukannya, karena ia masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang masih sedikit berdegup, fakta bahwa ia bisa saja jatuh terguling di tangga.

Pada akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke, setelah ia merasa aman.

Oniks kelam bertemu dengan abu-abu yang suram. Melihat Hyuuga Hinata dari jarak sedekat ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan dan rencanakan sebelumnya. Rambut Hinata yang disanggul longgar, baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana training, dan wangi lavender yang selalu menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

" _Ano_ … Kau bisa–"

"Aku sudah tertarik pada Hyuuga- _san_ sejak pertama kali bertemu."

Dan, perasaan tertarik itu bermetamorfosis, menjadi rasa yang asing bagi Sasuke. Saat sarapan, saat bertemu, saat berpapasan, dan bahkan saat berbincang singkat. Pemuda SMA itu merasakan hal asing yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia berinteraksi dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke perlahan menunduk, tanpa melepaskan eratan pelukan yang ia berikan pada wanita itu, ia dengan lancang dan tidak memakai akal sehat menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Bibirnya terasa pecah dan dingin. Entah apa yang dipikirannya sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Hinata yang menegang dan cengkraman kuat yang kian menjadi di lengan kaos yang ia gunakan. Bolehkah ia berharap dengan respon yang Hinata berikan.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuh yang menegang, cengkraman yang makin dieratkan, ia tidak mengharapkan itu semua. Tubuhnya seolah sedang disengat oleh ribuan watt listrik dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengejang.

Lidah Sasuke nyaris memasuki rongga mulutnya dan ia hampir menutup mata, sampai sebuah kesadaran penuh menusuk sekujur tubuhnya.

Dilepaskannya secara kasar ciuman yang akan dimulai oleh Sasuke, dan ia nyaris terhuyung jatuh karena pelukan Sasuke lepas mendadak jika ia tidak sigap meraih relling tangga.

Jantungnya berdegup kian liar, tapi ia tidak menyukai sensasi ini. Hatinya terasa diremas-remas dan ditikam berkali-kali secara brutal. Napasnya memburu dan ia harus berusaha menelan ludahnya, menetralisir rasa aneh yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

" _Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata-_ chan _sejak pertemuan pertama."_

Cinta.

Kata itu membuat Hinata menderita.

Dengan berani ia menatap Sasuke, tatapan yang aneh.

Uchiha Sasuke terkejut mengetahui ciuman yang dilepas secara tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bingung tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Lalu Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya dengan berbagai macam emosi yang sengaja dipendam di dalam iris abu-abunya. Kedua iris suramnya berkilat, menantang.

"Kau tahu apa soal cinta?"

Pertanyaan menyakitkan yang ditujukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Arsitek muda itu menelan ludahnya, menjaga agar ia tetap datar dan tenang, meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Uchiha Sasuke terpaku pada pertanyaan yang baru saja Hinata lontarkan.

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan, namun menohok langsung menembus jantung Sasuke. Mungkin jantungnya sudah tersayat dengan pertanyaan yang diucap Hinata.

Melihat bocah SMA itu tidak menjawab, Hinata mendengus, lalu tertawa tipis. Miris dan perih.

Lalu, ia melupakan tujuan awalnya ke lantai atas dan malah berbalik turun ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara pintu depan apartment yang dibuka dan ditutup dari luar.

Wanita itu sudah pergi dari apartment.

Meninggalkan pemuda SMA itu sendiri. Dalam kebingungannya dan kesakitannya dari penolakan secara tersirat yang Hinata lakukan.

.

.

.

Malam yang terlalu larut, namun Uchiha Sasuke masih tidak beranjak satu senti pun dari meja belajarnya. Buku Matematika di hadapannya masih menampilkan bab yang sama sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mempelajarinya.

Bab Matriks yang sebenarnya mudah untuk dipelajari sekarang bahkan lebih susah mempelajarinya dibandingkan dengan materi Trigonometri dan Induksi Matematika. Semua keinginan Sasuke buyar seketika sejak Hyuuga Hinata pergi.

 _Bahkan ia belum kembali sampai sekarang._

Pikirannya berpacu dan terasa seperti benang kusut. Ia tidak kebingunan mengenai materi, tapi ia bingung dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan dengan perasaannya. Dan… dengan rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

Kenapa ia merasa bersalah?

Melihat wanita itu melepaskan ciuman secara tiba-tiba, tatapan matanya, pertanyaan dingin yang ia lontarkan, dan tawa sinis yang ia berikan, semuanya membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, sampai ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan ingin menumpahkannya sekarang juga, dimana saja boleh.

Sebenarnya matanya sudah sangat sakit, dipaksa untuk terus menerus memelototi buku di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sudah menjerit ingin beristirahat dan ingin dibaringkan di kasur empuk di dalam kamarnya. Tapi hati dan pikirannya menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia tidak ingin menutup matanya.

Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi tidak sanggup, sejujurnya.

Sama seperti hal lazim lainnya, ketika kau mulai menutup mata, maka semua hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat akan kembali berputar.

Itu juga terjadi pada Sasuke. Semua hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat akan berlompatan di pikirannya dan terus mengganggunya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tahu apa hal yang telah membuatnya sangat menderita dan mengganggu.

Wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Arsitek muda yang sudah membuat perasaan Sasuke jungkir balik dibuatnya. Tidak pernah mereka saling memuji satu sama lain, tidak pernah ada percakapan panjang diantara mereka, dan bahkan percakapan mereka hanyalah basa-basi formalitas yang Hinata lakukan untuk sekedar membuat Sasuke nyaman tinggal bersamanya.

 _Tapi perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar rasa tertarik._

 _Aku sudah jatuh, dalam pesona Hyuuga Hinata._

Jatuh, sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus duduk kaku di meja belajarnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur. Berniat kembali menyeduh susu hangat yang mungkin akan menenangkan pikirannya, sehingga ia bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jelas.

Hyuuga Hinata pergi entah kemana dan sampai sekarang belum kembali.

Sasuke khawatir, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Ia orang luar. Orang asing yang tinggal bersama Hyuuga Hinata dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Orang luar yang tak tahu apapun mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Orang luar… yang lancang mencium pemilik rumah hanya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Seorang bocah SMA ingusan.

Air yang direbus sudah matang dan ia menuangkannya di gelas beling berisi susu bubuk putih.

Di saat itulah telepon apartment berbunyi.

Sasuke tersentak, nyaris menumpahkan air di kakinya yang hanya berbalut sandal rumah tipis, tapi ia segera menaruh panci air panas itu di _kitchen set_ , agar kakinya tidak jadi korban.

Beranjak menuju ruang tamu, berniat memastikan siapa yang menelepon di tengah malam yang sudah terlalu larut untuk jadwal menelepon dan bercengkrama.

Telepon itu masih berteriak nyaring, sampai Sasuke mengangkatnya dan memutuskan teriakan nyaring dan berisik.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Akhirnya ada yang mengangkat,"_ kata suara dari seberang. Suara seorang pemuda yang kasar dan serak. Sasuke mengernyit mendnegar suaranya. _"Kupikir tidak akan ada yang akan mengangkat."_ Ia bermonolog.

"Dengan siapa ini?"

" _Aku Inuzuka Kiba, bartender XX Night Club. Apa kau mengenal wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata?"_ tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke bingung sekaligus resah. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Ya. Ada keperluan apa?"

" _Dengar, wanita Hyuuga Hinata ini sepertinya mabuk berat di kelab malamku. Sepertinya ia tidak akan sanggup menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apa kau bisa menjemputnya?"_

Kepala Sasuke terasa sedikit berat dan panik. Hinata berada di sebuah kelab malam dan seorang asing meneleponnya. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Dimana alamatnya?"

" _Jalan 56_ _th_ _, no.45, sebelah sebuah restoran kecil di gang 67_ _th_ _. Kuharap kau cepat datang, karena Hinata semakin melantur."_

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengar lagi.

.

.

.

Melihat para wanita muda yang butuh hiburan dan berpakaian tipis sudah biasa bagi Inuzuka Kiba, tapi jika melihat Hyuuga Hinata datang ke kelab malam merupakan sebuah kejutan luar biasa.

Ia sedang mengeringkan gelas-gelas sampanye ketika arsitek muda itu datang dan duduk secara kasar di sebuah kursi di bar.

Pemuda berambut coklat dan bertato di pipinya itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku pesan _vodka_ ," katanya, napasnya tidak stabil dan wajahnya resah. Kiba tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Hinata jika wanita itu sampai minum.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun meski bingung dan mengambil sebotol _vodka_ dan gelas kosong. Diletakkannya kedua itu di depan Hinata yang langsung menuangkan _vodka_ -nya di gelas dan meneguknya, membuat kerongkongannya terasa panas karena sudah terlalu lama tidak dialiri oleh minuman keras.

Wajahnya sedikit meringis ketika cairan coklat itu mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menuju lambungnya yang kosong.

Kiba duduk di hadapan Hinata. Kepalanya ditopang oleh dagu, mengamati sahabat perempuannya yang merupakan _workaholic._ Ia sudah pernah melihat Hinata seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja tidak biasa melihat wanita itu meminum dengan rakus.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu sekarang? Apa Nara Shikaku mengusirmu dari apartment? Atau klienmu marah dan membatalkan kontrak, Hm?" tebak Kiba.

Hinata hanya meliriknya, sebelum meneguk segelas _vodka_ lagi setelah ia menuangnya di gelas.

"Tidak," jawaban yang singkat.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak meminum _vodka_ , ia hanya melipat tangan diatas meja dan menunduk. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Kiba masih terus berada di dekatnya, menemani wanita itu, kalau-kalau ia butuh sesuatu, atau sekedar menemaninya sampai selesai minum.

Kiba menatap Hinata sedikit perih.

Ia tidak lagi mendapati seorang wanita lembut dan hobi tersenyum. Ia tidak lagi menemukan sifat sabar dan keibuan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Entah kenapa, sifat itu menguap dan luntur tanpa sisa dari dalam dirinya. Ia tidak lagi mendapati wanita yang bekerja penuh ketekunan, melainkan penuh dengan tuntutan.

Memang, ia tidak meragukan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata merupakan seorang arsitek muda yang sukses. Diusianya yang menginjak 24 tahun ia berhasil merancang sebuah apartment mewah yang sekarang sangat terkenal. Sebagai gantinya, direktur utama apartment tersebut memberinya sebuah apartment gratis untuk Hinata tinggali sebagai balas budi, selain dibayar mahal tentunya.

Apartment yang awalnya sudah dipersiapkan untuk hari yang telah ditentukan.

Tapi, apalah daya manusia ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak lain. Jika Tuhan memang tidak ingin rencana itu berjalan lancar, maka tidak ada satu manusia pun yang sanggup menentangnya. Dan, begitulah semuanya terjadi. 'Hari yang telah ditentukan' tidak pernah datang. Tidak pernah menghampiri Hinata. 'Hari' itu malah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dalam kesedihan dan kesakitan tanpa ujung.

Dengan berani Kiba menyentuh tangan Hinata, ingin meminta perhatian wanita itu sejenak. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata mengangkat wajah dan melihat sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Tatapan yang tanpa Hinata sadari sangat ia benci.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dengan begitu lirih, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya.

Lidahnya kelu mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

Apa yang harus ia jawab. Apakah ia sekarang baik-baik saja? Apakah ia _pernah_ baik-baik saja? Sejak kapan Hinata merasa baik-baik saja?

 _Tiga tahun._

 _Itu bukan waktu yang singkat_.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu dengan jawaban yang harus dilontarkan. Tapi Kiba sangat tahu makna gelagat Hinata.

Ia ingin merengkuh sahabat yang terkesan rapuh dihadapannya dan menenangkannya. Ingin mengatakan, bahwa tak ada salahnya dan tidak akan ada yang memarahinya jika Hinata menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtua di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Sungguh, tak akan ada yang memarahi dan mencaci maki Hinata jika ia merasa sedih dan terluka. Tidak akan ada pula yang akan menghinanya. Jadi, apa yang ditakutkan Hinata untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya?

"Hey, kau tahu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku 'kan?" pernyataan itu sangat lirih dan penuh ketulusan. Tangan Hinata diremasnya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan betapa ia sangat mengerti kondisi Hinata yang sedang sangat terpuruk.

Hinata membalasnya dengan sentuhan lembut di tangan besar Kiba, dan memaksakan seulas senyum, yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

" _Arigatou_ , Kiba- _kun_. Tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin sendiri," adalah jawaban dari Hinata. Kiba memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Tepat saat itu seorang pengunjung berteriak memanggil bartender.

"Apa aku kesini hanya untuk mendatangi bar kosong? Dimana bartender sialan? Aku ingin _Gin_ saat ini juga!" semprotnya marah.

Kiba menghela napas lelah, dan mengusap wajah Hinata sekilas sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu yang sebelumnya mengangguk penuh arti. Matanya masih sesuram tiga tahun lalu.

Hinata kembali berpikir dan merenung.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sudah roboh ketika Inuzuka Kiba selesai dengan para pelanggannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap wanita berambut biru tua itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

Gelasnya kosong dan botol _vodka_ -nya juga kosong. Wanita itu mabuk berat.

Diguncang-guncangnya tubuh Hinata, berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Hinata hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Hei Hinata, aku antar pulang ya. Dimana kunci mobilmu?" Akhirnya Kiba menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata pulang, tapi ternyata wanita itu menolaknya.

"Tidak usah, aku merepotkanmu," jawabnya disela-sela mabuknya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayo, kalungkan tanganmu di bahuku," ajaknya sambil meraih tangan Hinata untuk dikalungkan, tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu menolak dan melepaskan genggaman Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan merasa baikan."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak baik. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Kiba lagi. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak membawa kartu apartment-ku," jelas Hinata lemah.

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Ketinggalan?_

Tapi bukan Hinata jika selalu melupakan hal-hal penting. Ia tahu persis watak Hyuuga Hinata. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan melupakan hal-hal yang selalu ia anggap penting dalam kondisi apapun, kecuali ketika ia benar-benar dalam kondisi panic dan kalut.

Dan, terakhir kali Hinata melupakan hal-hal penting adalah tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia melihatnya lagi.

"Aku meninggalkannya di dalam kamarku," katanya lemah, lagi.

"Kau…? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Hinata?

"Dia punya duplikatnya," entah Hinata melantur atau apa Kiba tidak tahu.

"Aku akan meminta resepsionis cadangan kartunya," kata Kiba.

Hinata berdecak kesal, sekaligus pusing. Kesadarannya perlahan memudar. "Tidakkah kau mendengarku? Dia memiliki duplikatnya, jadi tidak ada duplikat lagi."

Kiba semakin pusing. Ia menyangka Hinata sudah mulai melantur dan mabuk berat.

"Ya, ya. Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Telepon saja rumah… Dia belum tidur kurasa."

Hinata sukses melantur sekarang. Kiba benar-benar tidak mengerti setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" akhirnya ia bertanya, sedikit lupa bahwa tak akan ada gunanya bertanya pada orang yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Ada di rumah. Telepon saja." Dan, setelahnya, Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

Kiba mengerang tertahan.

Akhirnya ia mengambil tas Hinata dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dicari di kontaknya dan ia menemukan nomor yang ia cari.

 **Home**

Sedikit tidak yakin dan ragu, fakta bahwa akan ada yang mengangkatnya, mengingat selama ini Hyuuga Hinata hidup sendiri di Konoha, sementara seluruh keluarganya tinggal dan menetap di Kyoto. Tapi toh ia menghubungi nomor telepon itu.

Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seseorang yang mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-mohi _."_

Terlebih yang berbicara adalah suara seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari Savoy Apartment dengan keadaan kalut dan resah. Pikirannya kacau dan ia terus memacu kakinya sampai di halte bis terdekat. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun, kecuali wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi sumber dari segala kekalutannya.

Berbagai pertanyaan membingungkan berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa Hinata ada di kelab malam? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Siapa yang meneleponnya? Apa ia mabuk? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya mengudara di dalam kepala Sasuke, memaksanya haus terus menjaga fokus agar kepalanya tidak berdenyut sakit.

Setelah di pemberhentian, ia kembali memacu kakinya menuju gang kecil dan menemukan sebuah plang nama kelab malan yang sangat terang diantara deretan toko dan restoran lainnya.

Dia memasuki kelab malam tersebut dan suasana bising sudah menyapanya, meski ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan peduli pada apapun karena sekarang fokusnya sedang berusaha mencari sosok wanita berambut biru tua yang sangat disukainya.

Oniks-nya memandang sekeliling, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menari mengikuti irama di atas lantai dansa atau orang-orang yang tengah berpesta di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah bar, dimana ada seorang bartender yang sedang memegang ponsel dan disebelahnya seorang perempuan tampak sudah sangat mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Entah dari mana kepercayaan Sasuke bahwa wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan seorang lagi adalah bartender yang menghubungi Sasuke.

Ia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyuuga- _san_."

Yang menoleh adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bermata oniks dan rambut sewarna malam sedang berjalan tergesa menghampiri mereka. Ekspresinya kalut, meski wajahnya tetap datar.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Siapa?_

Ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan merangkulnya, sementara wanita itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hyuuga- _san_ ," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah dengkur teratur Hinata dan bau alkohol yang bercampur dengan wangi lavender arsitek itu.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat seluruh tubuh Hinata dan membopongnya di punggungnya.

Tubuh mungil Hinata terasa ringan.

Ia lalu menoleh pada bartender berambut coklat acak-acakan yang memiliki tato di kedua pipinya.

" _Ano, arigatou_ sudah menghubungi saya," katanya sopan.

Inuzuka Kiba mengerjap bingung, tidak pernah kenal pada wajah asing yang tampan di hadapannya yang sedang menggendong Hinata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" _Ano_ … kau siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kiba karena ia sangat penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Saya tinggal bersama Hyuuga Hinata- _san_."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan segera membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya yang di parkir agak jauh.

Meninggalkan Kiba yang menganga mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

.

.

.

Sasuke menaruh Hinata di kursi samping supir dan memasangkannya _seatbelt_. Wanita itu bahkan tidak membuka matanya barang sedetik pun, seolah tertidur sangat lelap.

Sasuke ke sisi satunya dan mulai memanaskan mesin mobil dan menyetater mobil. Ia memasukkan gigi dan membawa mobil Mercedes itu meluncur halus di jalan tol yang sudah sangat sepi di pagi hari buta.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit membawa Hinata kembali ke apartment. Yang sulit hanya melewati berbagai pegawai yang kebagian shift malam dan memandang mereka penasaran.

Jadi, Sasuke sangat bersyukur mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu bertulis _789\. Hyuuga Hinata_ dan meletakkan kartu di alat sensor.

Segera ia masuk sesaat pintu terbuka dan menutupnya lagi.

Ia membaringkan Hinata di sofa, masih sangat ingat mengeni perjanjian mereka bahwa Sasuke tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Ia tidak mau pura-pura lupa dengan alasan 'keadaan darurat'.

Wajah wanita itu sudah memerah, efek berlebihan memimun alkohol. Ia berniat mengambil segelas air putih untuk menetralisir rasa pusing ketika wanita itu nanti bangun ketika ia mendengar wanita itu mengerang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Pertanyaan sia-sia.

Hinata masih mengerang singkat dan Sasuke bergegas mengambil segelas air dan menyuruh Hinata meminumnya.

Kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar sudah sedikit lega, meski ia masih dalam efek mabuk.

"Akan kuambilkan selimut. Tidurlah lagi," kata Sasuke, lembut.

Ia akan melangkah ketika Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata memulainya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama orang disebut dari mulut Hinata.

"Kami bertemu ketika umurku 18 tahun. Saat musim panas di pantai barat Konoha. Kami bertemu di kota ini." Hinata mengambil jeda singkat, sementara Sasuke diam mendengarkan, tanpa berbalik menatap Hinata. "Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas awal pertemuan kami. Debur ombak yang berkejaran, aroma laut yang menusuk hidung, bahkan suara-suara camar pun terasa sangat nyata. Kami menjalin hubungan dua tahun kemudian.

"Hubungan yang tidak akan pernah akan kuputus, begitu aku bertekad saat itu. Ia seorang pianist. Piano yang ada di apartment ini, adalah miliknya. Ia yang memainkan piano itu, bukan aku. Jemarinya yang selalu menekan tuts piano, membawakan sebuah melodi yang sangat kusukai dan kurindukan.

"Ketika musim dingin di tahun keempat kami berpacaran, ia melamarku. Menurutku itu merupakan hari yang sangat indah. Seperti malam natal. Gula-gula halus yang berjatuhan di atas kepala kami, napas yang saling beradu. Ia mengecup punggung tanganku sebelum memasangkan cincin. Sungguh, tak ada hari yang lebih indah dibandingkan hari itu."

Hati Sasuke terasa kebas. Tapi ia diam, namun Hinata lama tidak melanjutkan, maka Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya, "lalu, apa yang terjadi? Kalian tidak menikah?"

Hinata menggeleng di sela-sela mabuknya. "Jika kami menikah, kau sudah melihat rumah ini berisi aku, ia dan mungkin anak kami. Tapi tidak, kami tidak menikah."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia pergi bersama wanita lain?"

"Tidak ada wanita lain di hubungan kami. Tapi yang dia lakukan lebih buruk dibandingkan hal itu. Ia pergi. Pergi di hari pernikahan kami. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak pernah menemuiku atau kembali lagi ke sini. Dia menyakitiku."

"Kemana ia pergi?"

"Jauh. Jauh sekali. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Ia pergi ke tempat dimana orang seperti kita tidak bisa mencapainya."

Logika Sasuke dipaksa bekerja. Sebuah lubang besar seperti baru dijebol di dalam hatinya. "Maksudmu dia–"

"–mengalami kecelakaan di hari pernikahan kami. Aku sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu, ketika seorang kru datang dan mengabarkan berita tersebut. Meninggal di tempat bahkan sebelum polisi bisa mengevakuasinya. Tim forensik mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami benturan yang keras dan kehabisan banyak darah.

"Jas putih yang ia kenakan berubah, menjadi jas berwarna semerah darah, yang ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri. Merah dan putih, itu adalah warna kematiannya."

Cerita itu selesai karena Hinata kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Dengkuran teratur kembali terdengar dari mulut wanita itu.

Sasuke bergeming, sebelum ia sadar apa tujuannya sebelum ini.

"Aku… akan mengambilkan selimut."

Bergegas naik, mengambil selimut, dan kemudian turun dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hyuuga Hinata dengan selimutnya.

Setelahnya, ia tidak bergeming.

Ia berjongkok di depan Hinata yang sedang terlelap sambil memperhatikan wanita itu.

Sedari awal Sasuke tahu, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak mungkin bisa ia raih. Wanita itu terlalu jauh, seperti hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Wanita itu hidup dalam dunia yang asing dan tidak Sasuke kenali.

Siapa yang akan menyangka sebuah cerita akan keluar dari mulutnya, dikala mabuk? Tapi, ini semua membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Hinata. Mungkin hanya ia seorang diri yang menganggak dirinya special, tapi Hinata? Mungkin bagi wanita itu Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah bocah SMA yang tinggal di apartment-nya sampai April mendatang dan dengan kurang ajarnya mencium orang dewasa dan mengatakan 'suka' tanpa tahu akibatnya.

Mungkin jika Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu, Hinata tidak akan tampak seperti ini. Begitu rapuh, begitu kecil, begitu… menderita.

Tapi sekarang Sasuke tahu, kenapa kelereng abu-abu milik Hinata terasa sangat suram. Karena, mata itu menyembunyikan sebuah masa lalu yang sangat menyiksa dimana Hinata tidak ingin mengalaminya. Menyembunyikan seribu satu luka yang Hinata dapatkan. Menyembunyikan seluruh emosi yang sebenarnya berkali-kali ingin keluar namun harus dipendam dan terus dipendam hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk jadinya. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang terasa sesak dan perih yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Dan, menyembunyikan diri sendiri, agar tidak disakiti lagi oleh dunia yang terlalu kejam baginya.

Pelan, disentuhnya bibir tipis Hinata yang sempat ia kecup dan terasa dingin dan pecah-pecah.

Ada memar besar di dalam hati Sasuke setelah Hinata bercerita.

Ternyata, perempuan itu juga sama seperti yang lain.

Pernah jatuh cinta.

Tapi sayang, kisahnya tidak berakhir manis seperti di dalam telenovela-telenovela. Kisahnya berakhir sangat… sedih, jika tidak mau dibilang tragis.

Mungkin ada sebagian dari dalam diri Sasuke yang menolak kenyataan bahwa… mereka begitu berbeda. Begitu jauh dan asing bagi satu sama lain.

Ada pula dalam diri Sasuke yang menyesal karena menyatakan cinta.

Ada pula yang merasa lega, karena ia tak mau pada akhirnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan bahkan ketika kisah itu belum dimulai.

Ada pula yang merasa kesal, cemburu, karena ternyata Hinata sudah mencintai orang lain begitu besarnya sebelum dirinya. Tapi toh, sebelum ini dan sesudah ini pun Sasuke memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi wanita itu.

Perasaan Sasuke tidak bisa ia deskripsikan sekarang.

Di tarik kembali tangannya dan ia memberanikan diri mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu.

" _Oyasuminasai_."

.

.

.

Bangun dengan kepala berdentum-dentum seakan mau pecah bukanlah salah satu pilihan bagus dari sekian banyak mimpi buruk yang selalu Hinata alami setiap malam.

Ia menatap langit-langit yang sudah sangat ia kenali dan beberapa saat sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di kelab malam, dan ia berbaring di ruang tamunya.

Mencoba bangun secara perlahan, berusaha menetralisir sebisa mungkin rasa pusing yang terus meneror dan duduk di sofa itu. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan jelas. Ia hanya ingat pergi ke kelab malam, minum, Kiba menghampirinya sebentar sebelum melayani pelanggan dan kemudian ia tidak begitu ingat.

Kenapa ia bisa sampai di apartment-nya ia juga tidak ingat. Apa Kiba yang membawanya kemari? Atau ia pulang sendiri, ia tidak ingat.

Ia mencoba mengingat, tapi semakin berusaha, semakin kepalanya serasa mau pecah, jadi ia menghela napas. Tangan kurus pucatnya terangkat dan perlahan memijit dahinya yang masih berkedut-kedut keras, berharap dengan dipijit seperti itu akan mengeluarkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Bahkan rasanya jika Hinata menunduk, kepalanya akan copot. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu jatuh di kakinya, ketika ia baru mulai melangkah dari sofanya. Sedikit memaksakan diri menunduk, karena efek kepala yang berdentum-dentum. Berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya yang buram dan berbayang hingga impuls di otaknya mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah selimut, yang baru saja terjatuh di kaki Hinata.

Diraihnya selimut itu dan itu bukan selimutnya. Sempat ia berpikir apakah itu selimut Kiba, tapi kenyataan itu lebih dulu menyeruak masuk sebelum pikirannya diterima oleh otaknya. Itu pasti selimut milik Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya selimut bermotif abstrak berwarna dongker di apartment Hinata?

Dengan kata lain, yang mengurusnya ketika ia sedang mabuk berat adalah Sasuke. Sasuke membaringkannya di sofa dan memberikan selimutnya untuk Hinata, menghormati kesepakatan tidak tertulis yang menjadi batas diantara mereka bahwa Sasuke dilarang memasuki kamar Hinata. Pemuda sopan itu benar-benar melaksanakan 'tata tertib' itu bahkan dalam kondisi genting sekalipun.

Hyuuga Hinata merasa tersanjung pada bocah Uchiha itu.

Dilipatnya lagi selimut itu dan diletakkannya terlebih dahulu di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia berencana mengembalikan selimut itu setelah ia merasa lebih baik dan pulih sepenuhnya dari rasa mual dan pusing akibat keteledorannya kemarin. Setelah ia tenang seperti sekarang, ia merasa tindakannya kemarin terasa konyol dan sangat bodoh. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Bisa-bisanya ia bertindak seperti anak-anak berandal seperti itu. Lagipula rasanya kemarin ia sudah bertindak sangat kejam pada bocah Uchiha itu, tapi Uchiha Sasuke masih mau saja mengurus Hinata yang sedang mabuk. Memang, emosinya malam itu sedang tidak stabil. Dirongrong oleh _deadline_ bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi rasanya seluruh beban dunia berada di kedua tanganmu untuk di pertanggungjawabkan. Tapi bukan berarti ia bebas melampiaskan kefrustasiannya kepada orang lain, apalagi seorang bocah yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang Hinata alami.

Hinata sempat berpikir untuk minta maaf, tapi iu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah Hinata. Kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba berkata hal seperti itu? Tidakkah baginya Hinata adalah orang asing? Bukankah mereka berdua adalah orang yang asing bagi satu sama lain? Pantaskah menyukai orang asing? Logika Hinata berteriak dengan keras, mengatakan tidak. Tidak pantas. Sama sekali tidak pantas. Sikap lancang dan kurang ajar.

Tapi ketika ciuman malam itu terjadi, bukan kemarahan yang mendominasi seluruh tubuh Hinata. Melainkan… terkejut. Terkejut, karena selama 3 tahun terakhir ini ia kembali disentuh. Kembali 'berinteraksi' dengan lelaki. Kembali memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki. Ya, ia terkejut. Lalu, setelah ia pikir lagi, ternyata itu bukan kemarahan yang mendominasi.

Itu kesedihan.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama tiga tahun ia menimbun seluruh emosi kesedihannya di dalam jiwanya sampai membusuk dan mempengaruhi seluruh kehidupannya. Hinata tidak bisa 'mencium' bau busuk dari bangkai-bangkai kesedihan jiwanya, tapi setiap orang yang ada bisa mengetahuinya. Hanya Hinata yang berpura-pura buta dan tuli, menganggap tidak ada satu orang pun peduli padanya, padahal mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi wanita itu.

Semakin dipikir, ia merasa semakin kacau perasaannya, akhirnya ia merogoh telepon genggamnya di dalam tas Gucci terbaru miliknya dan menelepon kontak seseorang. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak merasakan apapun atau apapun yang sedang terjadi.

Mungkin perkataan Hinata sempat menampar relung hati milik Sasuke, namun begitu pula dengan tindakan Sasuke yang menampar keras seluruh jiwa Hinata.

Itulah karma.

.

.

.

Bau anjing yang pekat sudah menjadi aroma biasa di kediaman Inuzuka. Mereka memang para pencinta anjing. Setiap anggota keluarga memiliki satu ekor anjing peliharaan, artinya itu termasuk Inuzuka Kiba yang memiliki seekor anjing peliharaan.

Rutinitasnya setiap pagi, setelah tidur lelap layaknya kerbau, ia memberi makan anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru sambil sesekali memanjakan anjingnya dengan gelitikan-gelitikan atau hanya berbasa-basi majikan kepada hewan peliharaan. Ia suka berlama-lama menonton Akamaru menghabiskan sarapannya, sementara ia terlalu malas untuk menyiapkan bahan kuliah siang ini.

Inuzuka Kiba satu angkatan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, tapi ketika mereka lulus SMA, Kiba tidak langsung melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang Universitas. Ia mengambil _vacuum_ satu tahun untuk membantu memulihkan kembali keuangan keluarganya yang sempat lengser akibat inflasi dan PHK dimana-mana dengan bekerja serabutan, dan menjadi bartender. Barulah ketika kondisi moneter keluarganya membaik, ia memutuskan untuk terus pada cita-citanya, menjadi dokter hewan.

" _Onii-san_ , ponselmu berbunyi," seru adik perempuannya dari dalam rumah, memporakporandakan waktu Kiba berdua dengan Akamaru.

"Jika itu Chouji atau Lee bilang saja aku sedang tidur atau sedang melakukan aktivitas yang tidak bisa diganggu," balasnya, masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari pekarangan kediaman Inuzuka.

"Jika itu Hinata apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama?" tanya adiknya lagi.

Gerakan lengan Kiba di kepala Akamaru berhenti. Ia menoleh pada adik perempuannya yang tidak terlihat di balik ruang tamu, jadi ia hanya menoleh pada beranda rumahnya yang kosong. Akamaru yang sedang merasa dimanja menggerung kecewa ketika tangan sang majikan tidak lagi membelai-belai kepalanya lembut. Kiba sudah berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dari pekarangan rumah menuju beranda, dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Berikan ponsel itu padaku," perintah Kiba sambil merebut ponsel yang masih berdering dari tangan adiknya.

Telapak tangannya ditempeli beberapa helai rambut Akamaru, tapi ia sudah biasa. Di tekannya tombol telepon berwarna hijau, dan percakapan tanpa kabel itu pun berjalan.

"Hinata? Tumben sekali menelepon? Apa kau sudah baikan kemarin?" tanya Kiba basa-basi. Adik perempuannya masih berdiri di hadapan kakaknya, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya dengan Hinata.

"Yeah. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya kemarin. Apa kau sedang senggang?"

Kiba mengerutkan alis. Apa ia sedang tidak salah dengar? Hinata menanyakan apakah ia sedang senggang dan sepertinya dunia bagi Hinata sedang terbalik. Biasanya Hinala- _lah_ yang tidak pernah mempunyai waktu luang. Seluruh hidupnya ditumpukan pada pekerjaan semata, seolah pekerjaan adalah poros hidupnya. Rasanya seperti karbon dioksida bagi tumbuhan dan air bagi manusia.

Diliriknya binar-binar keingintahuan yang tinggi dari kedua mata adiknya dan dengan satu tangan yang bebas, ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, tanda mengusir adiknya. Adiknya merenggut sebelum pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Uh… Yeah. Kenapa? Rindu padaku?" goda Kiba. Ia mencoba melawak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kalau dulu Hinata akan melemparnya tatapan sinis atau cibiran mengejek, tapi sekarang Kiba tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan dipasang Hinata d wajah suramnya.

"Bermimpilah Inuzuka." Kiba bisa mendengar Hinata mendengus dari ujung sinyal sambungan telepon mereka. Kiba tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Kiba lagi. Rasa penasarannya kian membesar setelah mengingat kejadian semalam. Banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika bertemu di _Sunshine Café_? Jam sepuluh, bisa?" tanya Hinata mendadak dan tanpa basa-basi. Kiba semakin bingung, tapi ia tetap melirik jam di ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Kuliah dimulai pukul dua siang. Masih banyak waktu.

"Oke. Tapi sebe–"

"Oke. Jam sepuluh," potong Hinata sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya. "Sampai bertemu," katanya, sebelum memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Kiba masih terdiam sesaat setelah Hinata memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka, namun tak ada waktu menyusun berbagai pertanyaan yang bergelimpangan di pikirannya, karena adiknya sudah kembali menampakkan wajahnya di runag tamu.

"Siapa? Pacar?" tanya adiknya sambil menatap kakaknya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Terkadang Kiba ingin sekali menjitak kepala adiknya yang kelewat ingin tahu urusan orang. Padahal jika urusannya diketahui oleh orang lain saja dia bisa mengamuk, tipikal gadis manja dan egois.

"Apa setiap gadis yang menelepon itu kau anggap pacarku?" tanyanya sedikit sarkastis. Adiknya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Mungkin. Tapi yang ini tampaknya berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah meneleponmu sebelumnya," katanya.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Dia berbeda karena dia _sahabat_ ku. Dan aku _tidak_ mengencani sahabat sendiri," kata Kiba penuh penekanan.

Adiknya menjawab cuek, "siapa tahu bisa menjadi kakak ipar. Aku mau punya kakak ipar seorang arsitek professional."

Kiba melempar bantal sofa ke wajah adiknya. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Bantu _Kaa-san_ di toko sana!" perintah Kiba gemas.

Adiknya membalas lemparan bantal Kiba sebelum ia memeletkan lidahnya dan menuju toko milik keluarga Inuzuka.

Sementara itu Kiba kembali melihat jam yang terus berdetak di ruang tamunya secara konstan. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Hinata ingin menemuinya jam sepuluh nanti. Dan Kiba punya firasat Hinata akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Begitu pula dengan Kiba, ia akan menanyakan sesuatu yang penting juga pada wanita itu.

 _Ya, kita harus membicarakan banyak hal._

.

.

.

Pilihan pakaian Hyuuga Hinata jatuh pada blouse berwarna _soft blue_ dan rok bahan kain yang licin berwarna _peach_ lembut. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut _high heels_ berukuran 5 centi dan rambutnya di ikat setengah, menyisakan sebagian surai biru dongkernya terurai dan berkibar-kibar mengikuti setiap gerak anggun Hinata.

Hinata sampai 5 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian mereka, tapi memang itu sudah sewajarnya. Seorang pramusaji menghampirinya dan menawarkannya menu.

"Aku pesan secangkir kopi pahit. Aku akan memesan nanti, karena aku sedang menunggu temanku," kata Hinata sopan.

Sang pramusaji mencatat pesan Hinata dan mengulanginya. Setelah dijawab dengan anggukan Hinata, sang pramusaji berkata bahwa pesanan akan tiba dalam sepuluh sampai lima belas menit. Hinata mengangguk lagi. Dan, sang pramusaji pamit ke counter untuk membuatkan pesanan Hinata.

Untuk menguir rasa bosan, kedua kelereng Hinata menyusuri setiap detail _Café_ nuansa bunga ini. _Café_ sederhana yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Harum semerbak bunga menguar ketika kita pertama membuka pintu _Café_ untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Warna kuning lembut dan hiasan berbagai bunga yang akan menyambut kita ketika seluruh tubuh kita sudah berdiri di dalam _Café_. Musik-musik Pop yang selalu _update_ tidak pernah berhenti berputar membuat kita merasa nyaman berada di dalam café tersebut.

Di sudut barat _Café_ terdapat sebuah TV LCD yang sedang menayangkan salah satu _channel_ luar negeri mengenai sebuah serial drama yang Hinata kenali sebagai _Devious Maid S3_. Mungkin ada bagusnya menikmati tontonan drama seraya menunggu Kiba datang.

Tak sampai setengah episode, pintu _Café_ berdenting dan Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV menuju pintu _Café_. Disana, orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

Penampilan Kiba persis seperti yang Hinata bayangkan. Memakai kaos berwarna coklat yang warnanya sedikit pudar, dipadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat yang tidak di kancing dan celana jeans yang sedikit kebesaran dan terkesan gombreng ketika dipakai Kiba. Dan jangan lupakan sepatu _sneaker_ yang berwarna abu-abu usang dan bagian belakangnya diinjak.

Jelas sangat jauh dari penampilan Hinata yang rapi saat ini.

Kiba melihat sekeliling _Café_ untuk menemukan sosok Hinata sampai ia melihat gadis itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia segera menuju tempat duduk gadis itu. Di depan gadis itu terdapat secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah setengahnya di minum.

Bagi Kiba, penampilan Hinata hari ini sangat rapi. Sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang seadanya. "Hai," katanya.

"Hai."

Kiba duduk di depan Hinata dan memanggil seorang pramusaji dengan gerakan tangannya. "Hari ini kau terlihat rapi sekali," puji Kiba sungguh-sungguh. Hinata tersenyum, sementara seorang pramusaji menghampiri meja Hinata dan tersenyum sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah ya. Pesan _Beaf Teriyaki_ satu porsi dan _Oolong Tea_ satu gelas. Kau ingin memesan apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba, menatap sahabat perempuannya yang tampak sangat kurus dan pucat dihadapannya.

"Kurasa secangkir kopi hitam satu gelas lagi," katanya pelan, yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Kiba

"Tidak. Pesan _muffin_ dan _earl tea_ hangat untuknya," kata Kiba ke pramusaji, membuat Hinata melotot horror.

Sang pramusaji mengulangi pesanan mereka dan setelah memastikan tak ada kekeliruan, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk ke dapur _Café_.

Setelah kepergian sang pramusaji, Kiba menatap Hinata serius.

"Jadi…"

"Jadi, ada banyak hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

Pelajaran Sejarah seharusnya menyenangkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Pelajaran sejarah adalah dimana waktu bebas menurut Uchiha Sasuke. Semua yang ada hanya harus dihapal dan ditulis lagi ketika ujian. Apalagi guru yang mengajar sejarah jarang sekali masuk, karena beliau juga merupakan salah satu Wakil Kepala Sekolah Divisi Akreditasi dan sibuk menemui tamu-tamu yang silih berganti datang ke sekolah itu.

Biasanya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang, Sasuke bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya hanya untuk membicarakan _game_ terbaru, ponsel, atau percintaan salah seorang temannya. Biasanya pula, ia suka ikut berdiskusi dengan teman-teman kelasnya mengenai sesuatu yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Atau ia biasanya hengkang ke kantin dan membeli beberapa jajanan untuk di makan di kelas seraya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru.

"… lalu tinggal _restart_ lagi saja."

Uchiha Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Suigetsu mengenai _Samsung 6 Edge_. Ia begitu terhanyut dalam pikiran yang mengapung-apung di seluruh permukaan kepalanya hingga ia mengasumsikan dirinya tenggelam dan terjebak di dasar namun tak bisa mencapai permukaan karena permukaannya sudah tertutup oleh pikiran-pikiran kusut yang tiada habisnya. Ia bahkan tidak berselera mengikuti percakapan seru Suigetsu mengenai _game_ baru yang kemarin baru saja selesai ia _download_.

Karena bingung dan merasa tak menentu, akhirnya Sasuke memutusan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus mencari ketenangan untuk bisa berpikir secara jernih, yang tidak bisa didapatkan dari kelasnya yang begitu _crowded_ karena kekosongan guru.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu yang melihat sobatnya bangkit dari kursi.

Sasuke menjawab tak acuh, "kemana saja yang tenang."

Maka, meninggalkan Suigetsu, ia pergi keluar kelas, berusaha mencari tempat yang tenang untuk berpikir dan menyendiri.

Bagus, sekarang Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah remaja melankolis, tapi memang begitu keadaannya. Ia menjadi seperti ini karena perasaannya yang kurang ajar pada Hyuuga Hinata.

 _Terkadang cinta tidak selalu berakhir manis._

Pemikiran dari mana Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang jelas otaknya memang sudah konslet dan sepertinya butuh reparasi. Kalau di dunia ini ada bengkel reparasi otak, Sasuke mau mengorbankan apapun untuk datang dan mereparasi kondisi otaknya yang sudah sangat kacau. Bisa-bisanya ia masih sempat berpikir miris melankolis seperti orang yang putus cinta.

Ah, tapi cinta Sasuke juga sudah putus bahkan sebelum kisah itu dimulai. Bagi Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke tidak lebih dari anak titipan keluarga Uchiha. Memangnya Sasuke mengharapkan apa? Sesuatu yang lebih seperti apa?

 _Mungkin seperti tamparan keras dari realita tentang mimpi yang terlalu tinggi._

Langkahnya membawa ia menuju UKS. Ia juga tidak tahu. Biasanya jika orang sedang ingin menyendiri ia akan memilih Perpustakaan atau Balkon, tapi seluruh tubuhnya memilih UKS. Biar saja jika Dokter Shizune bertanya dan curiga padanya, toh memang sekarang ia sedang 'sakit'. Sebuah memar besar di dalam perasaannya masih sangat baru dan itu menyerap seluruh energi kehidupannya.

Di bukanya pintu kaca UKS dan seketika aroma obat menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Berada di UKS membuatnya serasa berada di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit kelas 3. Keadaan UKS sangat tenang. Angin dari jendela UKS yang mengarah langsung ke taman sekolah memenuhi seluruh ruang Unit Kesehatan Sekolah itu, membuat gorden-gorden berdansa dan Sasuke merasa berada di tempat yang tepat.

Ia melangkah menuju ke sebuah ranjang putih di dekat jendela dan langsung membaringkan dirinya sambil menutu mata. Membiarkan angin-angin membelainya lembut menyambut kedatangannya. Ya, Sasuke benar-benar suka tempat ini. Ia sangat terbuai dan bisa saja terus-menerus terbuai jika bukan suara seorang wanita yang bertanya padanya menjatuhkannya kembali ke bumi.

"Jadi, penyakit macam apa yang sedang melanda si tampan Uchiha Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Dokter Shizune membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Di tatapnya dokter muda itu yang sepertinya baru saja kembali dari toilet, karena ia masih mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm… kau bolos kelas ya?" tebak Shizune lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Uchiha- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh begitu. Ayo, kembali ke kelasmu. UKS bukan sarana untuk bolos kelas," tegurnya lembut.

"Hn," jawaban tak acuh keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Shizune menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya dengan pose berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau sedang patah hati," tebaknya.

Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan diri detik ini juga ke sebuah lumpur hisap.

Ia tidak menjawab dan berusaha mengacuhkan Shizune, tapi perkataan Shizune membuatnya kepikiran, dan sialnya dokter itu masih berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, siap menggoda pemuda Uchiha itu kapan pun ia suka.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya, berarti aku benar ya? Wah, siapa gadis yang bisa membuat Uchiha- _kun_ patah hati?" tanyanya lagi, membuat kondisi Sasuke semakin merana.

Pikirannya mengirimkan ingatan perih sebagai jawaban diam dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap diam meski hatinya sudah menangis sesegukan. Sasuke bungkam. Lidahnya kelu dan terlalu malas untuk menceritakan. Shizune sepertinya mengerti kondisi perasaan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mengalami luka memar, jadi ia pun hanya menemani anak bungsu Uchiha itu dalam diam.

Shizune duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu sudah mengubah pose tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila di atas ranjang UKS. Tatapan Shizune mengarah ke taman sekolah dan mengawang, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikan dokter muda itu kalau Shizune tidak berbicara setengah mengenang.

"Kalau ingat kondisimu, aku jadi ingat pengalamanku ketika SMA," katanya memulai memutar kembali sebuah ingatan lampau yang menjadi memori jangka panjang. Sasuke meliriknya tanpa minat. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. "Aku sempat menyukai seorang kakak kelasku ketika aku duduk di kelas dua SMA. Ia pemuda yang tampan, popular dan baik. Wajar saja jika semua orang menyukainya, termasuk aku," lanjutnya, sambil sedikit mengeluarkan dengusan tawa tipis.

"Di SMA-ku dulu, jendela UKS langsung mengarah ke lapangan futsal, tempat ia biasanya berlatih kegiatan eskul. Aku masih ingat sekali ia rutin dalam kegiatan eskul setiap hari senin dan kamis, dan aku, demi memandangnya selalu berdiam diri di UKS setiap senin dan kamis untuk menyaksikannya. Petugas UKS saat itu sudah sangat memaklumi sikapku dan dia tidak pernah mengusirku."

Bibir tipis berbalut _lipbalm_ itu mengulas sebuah senyum samar yang tidak bisa Sasuke prediksikan sebagai apapun. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan dokter itu dan sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan cerita dari Shizune. Kini, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengharapkan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Lalu? Kalian jadian seperti yang terjadi dalam novel?" tanya Sasuke, tapi nada pertanyaannya sangat datar yang membuat Shizune tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel romansa, Uchiha- _kun_. Apa yang kau baca? _Pride and Prejudge_? _Emma_? Atau _Romeo and Juliet_? Jalan pikirmu melankolis sekali," ujar Shizune, membuat Sasuke merenggut sebal.

"Kehidupan nyata tidak se- _simple_ jalan cerita novel yang sangat romantis. Jangan khawatir Uchiha- _kun_ , aku juga senang membaca _Pride and Prejudge_. Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran seperti di dalam novel-novel. Ia sudah memiliki pacar. Wajar sebenarnya, karena ia popular dan tampan. Dan pacarnya juga sangat cantik. Pacarnya seorang model majalah _fashion_ yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo dan memang setelah lulus SMA, gadis itu melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sekolah model, jadi tidak mengherankan."

Sasuke tetap diam. Tapi rasanya seperti ia mengetahui perasaan Shizune kala itu.

"Kau merasa sedih kala itu, mendengarnya sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke.

Shizune hanya mendesah kecil, "Sedih, tapi tidak terlalu sedih. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan satu sekolah pun sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, jadi aku tidak merasa begitu sedih."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah kalah telak bahkan sebelum berperang?"

Shizune mengangguk. " _'Kalah sebelum berperang'_ , kata-kata itu cukup bagus. Tapi tetap saja rasanya terasa menyebalkan jika orang lain mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan."

Sasuke menyimak, sementara Shizune menatapnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Ada kisah cinta yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Hn?"

"Ayolah Uchiha- _kun_ , aku sudah menceritakan kisah cintaku yang berakhir tragis, sekarang giliranmu," ajaknya. Rasanya Sasuke seperti memasuki sebuah jebakan licin ala Shizune.

"Aku bahkan tidak memintamu menceritakan kisahmu," tolak Sasuke.

"Teruslah mencari alasan Uchiha- _kun_. Tapi aturan tetaplah aturan."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kau sedang menjalankan sebuah aturan atau permainan atau apapun itu namanya."

"Sekarang kau mengingatnya. Jadi, siapa gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dan mematahkan hatimu?"

Sasuke ingin tenggelam dan mati di dasar samudra.

Sasuke masih diam, menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia keluarkan saja semua yang mengganjal di pikirannya atau mengacuhkan Shizune. Tapi Shizune juga sama sepertinya, pernah patah hati, karena orang yang ia sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain dan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang tersebut. Tidak beda jauh bukan keadaannya dengan Sasuke? Ia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata yang mencintai seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak Sasuke ingat siapa namanya dan terus mencintai pemuda itu bahkan setelah kematiannya.

Shizune mengartikan diamnya Sasuke sebagai tanda penolakan, maka ia berkata, "Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya–"

"Dia lebih tua dariku," lidah Sasuke bergerak sendiri. _Jauh lebih tua dariku_ , sambungnya dalam hati.

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu. Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah suram. Dia perempuan yang suram, dan aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Tapi, kau tahu, sama seperti ceritamu, ia juga menyukai orang lain dan sudah menjalani hubungan dnegan orang lain."

Setelah itu hening.

Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali memasuki ruang UKS dan membelai kedua anak manusia yang sedang tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing. Yang pertama membuka mulut adalah Shizune. "Apa kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memorinya kembali terangkat bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu berakhir.

"Hn. Tapi dia menolaknya."

 _Sebuah penolakan yang sangat kejam untuk seorang bocah yang lancang mencium orang dewasa._

"Terkadang Uchiha- _kun_ , menyatakan perasaan dan ditolak itu masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kau tetap bisu dengan perasaanmu."

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir dan bekerja. Tangannya terasa tidak mempunyai saraf dan tidak tersambung ke otaknya. Ia hanya menatap kosong gambar rancangan sebuah Pusat Perbelanjaan yang hampir jadi di meja kerja di depannya. Jiwanya serasa kosong dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Matanya menjelajah tiap jengkal ruang perpustakaannya yang sangat suram. Kebanyakan buku-buku yang ada di sana merupakan buku seni dan musik. Semua disusun berdasarkan abjad dan kegunaannya. Benar-benar perfeksionis khas Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberi saran apapun padamu Hinata. Ini semua tergantung dari sudut pandangmu menilainya. Kau bisa membuangnya jauh-jauh dan terus tenggelam dalam kubangan masa lalu, atau menyambutnya dan membiarkan hidup berjalan sebagaimana kau sempat merangkainya."_

Hinata mengerang. Dia pikir bertemu dengan Kiba bisa membuatnya menemukan titi terang tentang kondisi benang merah yang sangat kusut di dalam dirinya, tapi nyatanya Kiba hanya melempar masalah itu lagi pada Hinata dan menyuruhnya membereskan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal rencana Hinata mau meluangkan waktu dan bertemu janji dengan Kiba agar sahabat laki-lakinya bisa membantunya menguraikan benang merah yang kusut milik Hinata, bukannya mendengar ketidaksanggupannya memberi saran.

Masalahnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bukan.

Ia hanya tidak siap dengan perasaan baru yang familiar.

Ia tidak siap dengan cinta. Tidak siap untuk jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda dan seenaknya menciumnya dengan lancang. Ia tidak siap untuk itu semua.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah bermimpi tentang apapun. Sedari dulu, ia hanya selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia cepat-cepat menjadi orang dewasa dan sukses. Menyandang gelar Sarjana, bekerja di tempat bergengsi dan dihormati orang, seperti ayahnya. Sedari awal dunianya mutlak hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar.

Ayahnya pernah menggodanya dengan mengatakannya sebagai Ratu Es. Saat masih kecil Hinata tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya, namun beranjak remaja ia mulai mengerti satu per satu maksud dari kata-kata ayahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun.

Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Lalu, ia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda dengan sifat ceria dan senyum sehangat matahari yang sepertinya sukses memelehkan Es yang berada di dalam hati Hinata. Hinata suka ketika Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum padanya, berbicara padanya, tertawa bersamanya dan berada di sampingnya. Hinata suka melihat Uzumaki Naruto melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang selalu sukses membuat Hinata tertawa. Hinata merasa nyaman bersamanya. Uzumaki Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pada dunia asing yang tidak pernah gadis itu kenal sebelumnya. Dunia dimana teori fisika dan dimensi tiga tidak berlaku di dalamnya.

Dunia manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Terlebih Hinata jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto.

Itu kisah yang manis, sungguh. Hinata tidak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan itu kisah yang biasa-biasa saja. Hinata menikmati setiap momen yang mereka berdua lewatkan. Hinata suka melihat Naruto bersamanya dan disisinya. Ia mencintai sepenuhnya hal yang ada di dalam diri pemuda itu.

Tapi terkadang takdir bisa saja berlaku sangat kejam. Hinata yang sudah berada di atas awan karena cintanya menjadi lupa bahwa kapan pun ia bisa jatuh. Sebagai pengingat bahwa ia adalah manusia fana yang mampu merasakan emosi selain cinta. Karena Tuhan itu maha penyayang, maka Tuhan membiarkan Hinata mengecap rasa yang disebut dengan kesedihan.

Rasanya sangat-sangat tidak enak hingga Hinata sanggup muntah berkali-kali hanya untuk mengeluarkan emosi kesedihan itu. Sebagai teguran bahwa kita tidak boleh terlalu tinggi terbang sampai lupa daratan. Dan begitulah Hinata yang sedang di 'hukum' menjalani kehidupannya selama tiga tahun.

Di lain sisi, Tuhan juga mahaadil. Ia menuliskan takdir baru bagi Hinata, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tanggung yang sekonyong-konyongnya tertarik pada Hinata bahkan sebelum ia mengenal gadis itu dengan baik. Hinata harus senang atau sedih, ia tidak tahu.

Ia takut untuk kembali jatuh cinta. Takut cinta akan membawanya terbang tinggi dan menghempaskannya secara kejam, tak berperasaan. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga menginginkan bagian hidup yang lain. Bagian hidup yang mampu membuat dunianya menjadi utuh kembali.

Ia juga membutuhkan cinta.

Di saat bersamaan, pintu perpusatakaan di buka secara kasar hingga mmebuat Hinata terlonjak saking kagetnya. Kopi pahit di mejanya nyaris jatuh dan tumpah ke lantai karena ia membentur meja dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan–"

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak mengerti dimana beruntungnya orang yang ditolak."_

" _Kau hanya memandang dari sudut pandang yang salah Uchiha-_ kun _. Menurutku, kau beruntung sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya meski ia menolak, tapi tetap saja kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu."_

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sangat tidak sabar menantikan bel pulang berbunyi. Ia segera membereskan seluruh bukunya dan berjalan keluar sekolah seolah sedang dikejar oleh setan. Tidak ia hiraukan seruan dari Suigetsu yang menanyakan kenapa ia pulang begitu terburu-buru atau kemana ia ketika jam pelajaran sejarah berlangsung, atau tentang mengumpulkan tugas, atau tentang amukan marah Haruno Sakura karena Sasuke dengan berani mengabaikan kewajiban piketnya di hari itu.

 _Sakura pikirkan belakangan_ , pikirnya tergesa-gesa. Toh, besok juga ia akan kena amukan gadis tomboy itu, jadi tidak masalah jika mengabaikannya sekarang. Sasuke punya jadwal yang lebih penting dibandingkan menghapus papan tulis atau menaikkan bangku.

Ia harus meluruskan perasaannya pada Hyuuga Hinata.

" _Kala itu aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku, dan_ itu _lah yang kusesali sampai sekarang. Kalau bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa itu dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kalau sekali tidak cukup, dua kali. Kalau dua kali tidak cukup, tiga kali. Aku akan terus menyatakan perasaanku jika seandainya tidak cukup. Berkali-kali meski ia akan menolakku, tapi setidaknya ia tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."_

Perjalanan menuju Savoy Apartment serasa dua kali lebih lama. Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, mengabaikan resepsionis yang tersenyum terlalu ramah padanya dan mengabaikan penjaga pintu _lift_ yang selalu siap sedia di tempatnya, tujuan Sasuke hanya satu.

Apartment nomor 789, Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartment, Sasuke segera mencari sosok Hinata dimanapun perempuan itu berada.

Keadaan apartment sunyi namun Sasuke tahu Hinata berada di apartment-nya. Sepatu _high heels_ mahalnya tersimpan rapi di rak sepatu. Tas Gucci mahalnya tergeletak di meja ruang tamu, bersama dengan selimut Sasuke yang sudah terlipat rapi tapi lupa Hinata kembalikan ke kamar Sasuke.

Firasat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang berada di perpustakan, mengerjakan proyeknya. Mengabaikan segala peraturan tak tertulis yang membatasi perasaan mereka, Sasuke membuka kasar pintu perpustakaan dan mendapati Hinata yang terlonjak kaget.

"Apa-apaan–"

Perempuan itu tampak seperti hampir melempar meja kerjanya tepat ke arah Sasuke. Wanita itu tampak kaget, berang dan marah karena peraturan mutlak di kediamannya dilanggar oleh lelaki kurang ajar macam Sasuke.

 _Hebat. Pertama ciuman, kedua melanggar perarutan._

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika setelah ini ia diusir oleh perempuan itu dari apartment-nya dan dari kehidupannya.

"Bukan aku yang bertemu dengan Hyuuga- _san_ lebih dulu. Aku juga bukan yang membuat Hyuuga- _san_ mengenal cinta atau apapun itu namanya. Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku adalah bocah kurang ajar yang sudah menciummu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyesal atau kesal atau mungkin benci padaku karena seenaknya menciummu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukan hal itu."

Ruangan hening.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tadi akan ia dampratkan pada Sasuke karena berani mengusik konsentrasinya dan melanggar peraturan. Ia sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke melanggar peraturan. Namun ia tertegun mendengarkan segala kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata yakin ia tidak sedang mabuk atau kelelahan.

Lalu, kenapa rasanya pusing sekali? Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan ia tidak mampu berpikir mengenai logika.

" _Kau ingat ketika kita SMA dulu? Anko-_ sensei _pernah mengutip_ quotes _dari Mahatma Gandhi; 'Cinta tidak permah mendendam. Tidak pernah membalas dendam. Cinta senantiasa memberi'. Kupikir kau juga harus berlapang dada, Hinata. Menerima cinta itu. Tapi itu hanya pendapatku."_

Apa yang sedang Sasuke katakan? Apa ia sedang bercanda? Kenapa ia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Tidakkah ia paham dengan kondisi Hinata yang sedang kusut? Kenapa ia harus menjadi pemuda egois yang mengedepankan rasa ego-nya sendiri? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan bocah ini?

Tapi Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab dari teriakan batin Hinata, dan Hinata juga tidak perlu mengetahui keinginan Sasuke.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan terasa lambat. Seolah dunia kembali menampilkan warnanya yang sangat banyak dalam sekejab, membuat mata disinari oleh kaleodoskop dan kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Pelan, Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Hinata yang sama sekali bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kian mendekat hingga pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh Hinata. Hinata tidak menghindar meski sudah tahu Sasuke akan menyentunya.

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti ketika ia berada satu centi dari Hinata. Hinata mampu mencium bau keringat dan matahari yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, tapi ia tidak berjengit. Ia diam saja dan menikmati aroma tubuh bocah yang lebih muda darinya. Aromanya tidak berbau parfum atau apa, tapi Hinata serasa mabuk ketika menghirup aroma Sasuke.

Pelan, Sasuke menunduk dan berbisik, "Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata- _san_."

Lalu begitulah semuanya terjadi. Sasuke menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir kering Hinata. Dengan lembut, sebagai pengingat dan tak mau Hinata terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Namun Hinata tidak menampiknya secara kasar seperti tempo lalu. Ia diam, sementara ribuan kupu-kupu yang hampir mati kembali beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Sensasi asing yang ia sukai kembali hidup dalam perasaannya.

Tubuhnya kembali mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan seorang kekasih yang di mabuk cinta. Akal sehatnya dipaksa mati dan biarkan perasaan yang menuntunnya mulai dari sini. Tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini atau sekarang ini.

Bibir Hinata terasa seperti kopi pahit, sisa-sisa dari kopi yang menjadi _dopping_ baginya belakangan ini. Lidah Sasuke menyusup dan mengetuk singkat deretan gigi Hinata untuk meminta izin masuk, menjelajahi lebih dalam apa yang ada di dalam mulut Hinata.

Ia sudah siap jika Hinata mendorongnya kasar dan meraung memintanya pergi meninggalkannya, tapi Hyuuga Hinata tidak melakukan itu. Ia membuka mulutnya pelan, memberi akses bagi Sasuke untuk masuk lebih dalam sementara kupu-kupu beterbangan semakin liar di dalam perutnya.

Ciuman yang bervariasi. Dari pelan hingga bertambah cepat. Dari mendesak hingga menuju pagutan santai. Seluruh isi perut Hinata sukses diobok-obok oleh bocah tanggung ini. Hinata sudah menyerah dengan cinta. Ia sudah muak dengan rasa sakit hati dan kesedihan. Tapi bocah Uchiha ini ada seolah pengingat bahwa ia betapa buruknya ia memandang cinta, cinta tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

Selalu ada cinta lain yang datang ketika sebuah cinta pergi. Cinta datang dan pergi. Itu sudah siklusnya, karena cinta merupakan salah satu bagian penting dari siklus alam.

Setiap cinta yang datang tidak akan sama dengan cinta yang pergi. Mungkin kita tidak bisa melupakan dengan cepat cinta yang lama, tapi cinta yang baru selalu memberikan pengalaman baru bagi kita dan membuat kita kuat setiap detak napasnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun terakhir, Hinata kembali berterima kasih pada Tuhan tentang cinta.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali menuntunnya pada dunia asing yang sempat Hinata singgahi, dimana logika dan akal sehat terasa tidak masuk akal disana.

Dunia para manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sebagai balasan atas perasaannya, Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling leher Sasuke, respon yang Sasuke harapkan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _" Cinta tidak pernah menuntut, cinta selalu memberi._

 _Cinta selalu menderita, tanpa pernah meratap, tanpa pernah mendendam "_

 **[Mahatma Gandhi]**

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: _Aneh?_ Iya banget. _Alurnya terlalu cepet?_ Itu juga setuju banget. _Gak ngerti jalan ceritanya?_ Author-nya juga gak ngerti. _Fict-nya terlalu panjang dan ngebosenin?_ Author yang nulis juga merasa demikian. _Banyak hal janggal yang gak masuk akal?_ Setuju sekali, Author-nya sendiri orang yang tidak masuk akal.

Yah, intinya saya merasa fict ini banyak sekali kekurangannya Saya menulis fict ini seperti orang kesetanan dan ini adalah cerita yang sudah ditulis sejak jaman lampau tapi baru saja selesai baru-baru ini. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau misalnya fict ini sangat kurang berkenan di hati paraa pembaca sekalian.

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima kapanpun dan dimanapun saya membacanya.

RnR please?


End file.
